1. Field
Embodiments relate to speaker systems for computer devices.
2. Related Art
The production of quality sound with computers (e.g., laptop computers) has not significantly changed since the introduction of these computers. Generally computers include one or more conventional (or traditional) speakers utilizing a diaphragm to generate air motion resulting in audible sound.